


Jealousy

by starsandfires



Series: Time After Time [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spock is Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds himself jealous and realises he isn't quite sure how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever tire of writing these two.   
> Please enjoy!

Spock stood in front of his desk as usual as the class filed out. He quickly glanced at Uhura as he so often did, she stood out more to him more than ever now, he often worried that maybe she was distraction and this would affect both of them badly but so far it had been perfect, as Uhura herself had stated. But of late, Spock had been feeling…too emotional.

He looked up at where Uhura laughed with Cadet Gaila and a group of males. He frowned at the strange pang deep within him, it felt unnatural and he didn’t like it. As his father had once told him, emotion ran deep in Vulcans but it was their race that used logic to not be overwhelmed by it. This feeling was a natural emotion but he couldn’t allow it to make him irrational. When the class had disappeared, he lifted his padd and left.

With no other lessons for the day, Spock sat in his office and tried to busy himself with lesson planning but he could not concentrate. He shook his head and came to the conclusion that to get to peace of mind he needed, he should meditate. He walked out of his office and almost collided with Uhura.

“Spock!” Uhura adjusted her bag and smiled brightly.

“Nyota.” Spock regarded her respectfully.

“I’ve been looking for you, I was wondering if we had something for today. I had an idea to go over specific differences between the Romulan and Vulcan languages and how to differ them, I know so many people get them confused.”

“We did not. That won’t be necessary.” Spock seemed to be colder than usual, at least since they had begun their friendship and the recent events unfolding after their kiss, this sudden change made Uhura’s mental alarm bells go off. “I have meetings and some issues to attend to. I will contact you.” He stepped aside her in a hurried fashion. Spock’s eyes betrayed him or maybe it was because Uhura had spent so much time studying the dark brown abyss that were his eyes, but something told her something was wrong. Whether Spock was trying to keep professional, he had never brushed her off like this.

Until she was sure of what was going on, she decided to allow him the space he was asking for. “Sure, I’ll speak to you later Spock.” She smiled and stepped away walking with her hair bouncing behind her. Spock looked back at her for a second and turned.

He sipped from the ceramic mug and closed his eyes. He spent the majority of the evening meditating but yet, could not find peace, he tried to think of his mother’s words from when he was a child but it didn’t seem to help him in anyway. He gave up, more agitated than he was when he’d sat down.

He went to sleep restless, as did Uhura who couldn’t help overthinking their exchange earlier in the day. She went over the lesson, it had gone as any other had, they even had shared small subtle smiles that no one, except Gaila had noticed.

Uhura was not glad that it was Saturday, if Spock was avoiding her, this gave him a great opportunity to further do so.

“Okay, Uhura you promised you’d go out with me tonight.”

“Gaila, I know. Im just. Not in the mood anymore.”

“You can’t let me down, plus you can’t let him get you down, and I don’t even know why anyway, he’s a Vulcan. You know how they can be.” Gaila shrugged as she styled her hair in front of their full length mirror.

Uhura couldn’t explain what she felt, and Gaila wouldn’t really understand anyway with Spock being half human, she knew him.

An hour later, Gaila was curling Uhura’s long dark tendrils.

“One hour and then you can leave.” Gaila promised as they entered the club. Uhura sighed and as Gaila found herself some male company, Uhura found her way to the bar and enjoyed herself to multiple shots of whiskey. Several times Uhura was bothered by males but it wasn’t anything she could handle, then as finally the 60th minute came around, she let know Gaila she had stayed and made her way to the exit.

“Uhura!!” a loud, if not slightly drunk voice came from the side, it was Kirk, she shook her head.

“Not today Kirk.” She gave him a look and he shrugged and downed his shot and turned back to the dancefloor, she was pretty sure he was staggering over to Gaila.

Meanwhile, Spock had found himself trying to meditate once again. After several hours of failure, he decided to concentrate on studying his favourite Vulcan texts and trying to construct ways to challenge his students with their translations.

A soft knock came to his apartment door. He shook his head, all he wanted was peace. He waved his hand over the sensor, answering the door with a strange frown, the door sliding open to Uhura.

“Nyota.” Spock was surprised, a pleasant feeling appearing where the strange pangs of jealousy had been earlier.

“Spock, I know you said you would notify me but I can’t help this feeling that keeps telling me something is wrong.” She stepped into his apartment, unsure if she was invited or not. “After everything, I just…hoped that you could confide in me a little more and if I’ve done anything wrong then that you’d have the respect to tell me.” She looked into his eyes, sadness in her own. He shook his head.

 “Nyota, I have the highest respect of you.” He looked over to the setup of his meditation, then he sniffed looking at Uhura and the outfit she was wearing, his eyes wandering over her body. “You have been consuming alcohol.”

“You make it sound like I’ve spent the entire night drinking, I had a few shots of whiskey.” Uhura frowned, finding herself becoming irritated. “Stop avoiding this! You can’t just treat me like this.”

He flexed his hands behind his back, taking a deep breath. “We should discuss this matter when you are better suited.”

“I am better suited right now.” Uhura crossed her arms across her chest, Spock knew she wasn’t going to leave without an answer.

“Then I must admit, I have been experiencing jealousy.” He sighed.

“Finally, you admit it! Wait You’re jealous…I don’t understand.” Uhura laughed, then frowned in confusion.

“I do not understand myself. It is illogical for Vulcans to be jealous. Today when you left laughing, with two other male cadets brought an unwarranted reaction. I have been trying to find a solution but so far, nought.” He sighed deeply.

“You’re half human, Spock. And its normal for humans to feel jealous,” Uhura wrapped her hands around his neck, running her hands through the hair up the nape of his neck and softly kissed him, he smiled against her lips, picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa in the middle of the room, he lowered her down and left her to get a glass of water.

When he handed her to glass she rolled her eyes, “you’re trying to sober me up which is ridiculous I am sober.”

“This is simply precautionary. It will prevent a hangover.” He said, an elusive smirk on his lips.

As she drank from the cool water, he sat beside her, lifting her leg and slowly unclasping her shoes.

“I bet all that avoiding me drama seems pretty illogical right now.”

Spock opened his mouth and paused, Uhura grinned. “It was not...drama.” He smiled as Uhura lifted her legs onto his lap, tracing Vulcan words onto her dark thighs, she moved to straddle him. Their hands became entangled as their lips met, as passionate and tender as ever. She smirked as he moved, kissing all along her cheeks, down her neck and collarbone and along her breasts that were accentuated by her dress.


End file.
